Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{10}{7z} + \dfrac{1}{8z}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $7z$ and $8z$ $\lcm(7z, 8z) = 56z$ $ q = \dfrac{8}{8} \cdot \dfrac{10}{7z} + \dfrac{7}{7} \cdot \dfrac{1}{8z} $ $q = \dfrac{80}{56z} + \dfrac{7}{56z}$ $q = \dfrac{80 +7}{56z}$ $q = \dfrac{87}{56z}$